The Winter of King
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Lentamente el ambiente se torna frio, tus manos se entumecen, nariz y mejillas enrojecidas, cada prenda en tu cuerpo con el firme propósito de calentarte. En efecto, cuando vez el blanco cubriendo alrededor, ¡Sabes que ha llegado!#King#Long-Fic#Complete(4/4)#SpoilersManga(?)#Semi-AU#AU#RetoDeSeptiembre:QueridaEstación:NanatsuNoTaizaiDelForoMarDeJoyasEscondidas
1. First Word: Nieve

**¡Hi!, díganme, ¿pueden sentir el frio calando en sus huesos?, ¿el desear refugiarse debajo de sus cobijas y no salir para nada?, beber delicioso chocolate caliente mientras los fríos y ligeros copos de nieve caen fuera de tu ventana?, ¡PUES CALRO QIE NO!, PORQUE MI PUBLICO!, MINIMO AUN ESTAMOS EN VERANO PROXIMO A OTOÑO, ASI QUE NO!**

 **Pero como a todo mundo *cofcofcofDeadpoolcofcofcofPinkiePiecofcof* nos gusta violar las normas de espacio tiempo y cuarta dimensión, ¡aquí les traigo una serie de drabbles nacidos con ese propósito!, nyahahaha.**

 **Constará de cuatro drabbles todos relacionados al invierno, y con protagonismo especial de King y algún otro fulano que se me ocurra poner o entre de improvisto.**

 **Sin más ni menos… ¡LET´S GO!**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 _ **Este Fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Querida Estación, Nanatsu no Taizai del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEASON OF WINTER**

 **FIRST SNOWFLAKE: Nieve**

 **SUMMARY: Cuando el ambiente se vuelve frio y el paisaje alrededor del Reino de las Hadas se torna blanco, se pregunta… ¿Qué es?, y ¿Cómo debería tomarlo?**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (1/4)**

 **WORDS: 472**

* * *

Todos se encontraban confusos, el suceso más extraño que ha tenido lugar desde que los Clanes se unieron para derrotar a los Demonios. Algunos observaban con miedo, otros más llenos de sorpresa, y él…

\- ¡ES LA COSA BLANCA CON LA QUE JUEGAN LOS HUMANOS! – grito lleno de exaltación Sir Helbram, saliendo casi disparado a la zona cubierta por dicha sustancia blanca, sin embargo, muy oportunamente fue detenido por el Rey Hada, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de lanzarse sobre ella. - ¡OYE!

\- Podría ser una trampa. – dijo firme Harlequin, jalando del brazo al peli verde y juntándole con los demás. A refunfuños obedeció quedando a un lado de Elaine que concordaba con su hermano. – Mantengámonos por ahora cerca del árbol, realizare toda una vigilancia y valorare la situación.

\- Mi Rey, permítame ayudarle, una situación como esta no debería ser tratada por usted.

\- Gerharde – la consejera sonrió con amabilidad. Si de algo podía estar 100% seguro, es que Gerharde le apoyaría en cada una de sus decisiones aunque a veces no fueran las correctas. – Te agradezco, pero estoy seguro que puedo hacerme cargo.

\- Pero…

\- ¡YA BASTA! – interrumpió Helbram, llamando la atención de todos. Si por algo es el mejor amigo de Harlequin, es para hacerle ver cuando incluso él puede exagerar con su paranoia por los humanos – Los humanos no han hecho nada, tan solo es el clima que está cambiando. – Con eso dicho, salió volando hacia el área blanquecina, seguido de Harlequin para detenerlo antes de cruzar la división entre el Árbol Sagrado y las tierras blancas. El castaño alcanzo la bota del peli verde, pero este no aminoro la velocidad, sino que aumento tanto como para terminar chocando ambos y cayendo de lleno contra el suelo. Las hadas al ver su Rey y Sir Helbram fuera del árbol sagrado, fueron donde ellos, solo para escucharles discutir como siempre, hasta que algo comenzó a caer del cielo.

Elaine extendió sus manos sintiendo la fría textura rozar con su piel, de primera instancia fue inesperado, pero poco a poco una pequeña cantidad se reunía, y si la miraba de cerca resaltaba bellamente.

\- Elaine, suéltalo, podría…

\- Calma, hermano. La mayoría hemos dejado el árbol, y no ha aparecido humano alguno. Además es muy bonito, ¿no crees?

\- Pero… - intento objetar, pero una bola blanca aterrizo en su rostro, lo siguiente fue la divertida carcajada de Helbram y como este se retorcía por ver cumplida su travesura. – ¡TU!

\- Admítelo ha sido divertido. – un gruñido escapo de los labios del castaño – Da igual, ¡A jugar!

\- ¡No me ignores!, ¡HELBRAM, SOY EL REY! – apretando fuertemente sus puños, levanto una "considerable" cantidad de la cosa blanca y enfocando el objetivo, lanzo. - ¡HE DICHO QUE SOY EL REY! – y un enorme montículo blanco aplasto a Sir Helbram.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Y así comienza este pequeño reto de septiembre, esperemos que esto tenga muchos reviews, o por lo menos os divierta un rato XDD.**

 **Well, well… si no logro conciliar esta historia para antes de la fecha límite, pues ahí que mal por mi TvT, pero de igual forma lo terminare, se vería feo que quedara así en el olvido.**

 **See you, readers!**


	2. Second Word: Hogar

**HI, HI!, la serie de drabbles invernales de Fairy King Harlequin continua, podría decir, ¡oh es que estoy muy inspirada! – En parte – pero quiero dar final a este pequeño reto porque uno se ocupa y ya no queda tiempo, y realmente no quiero deberlo UvU, sería muy cruel. En fin, en fin, ¡Ahí vamos!**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 _ **Este Fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Querida Estación, Nanatsu no Taizai del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEASON OF WINTER**

 **SECOND SNOWFLAKE: Hogar**

 **SUMMARY: Donde puedes sentirte seguro, ser tú mismo y disfrutar de la tranquilidad no es un lugar, sino con una persona tan confortable como para hacerte olvidar el clima, ¿y quizás el mundo?**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (2/4)**

 **WORDS: 414**

* * *

No era suave, pero si tan cálido como para hacerle olvidar lo bajo de la temperatura

Sus manos rasposas le hacían sentir tan seguro y a la vez temeroso.

Y justo ahora que compartían un abrazo, solo una idea circulaba por su mente pero demasiado cursi como para dirigirle la mirada, y así se diera cuenta.

Intento concentrarse en el programa de televisión, el cual ignoraron absolutamente apenas tomaron asiento en el sillón. No podía comprender que pasaba con él.

Un momento te excusas con irte antes porque tu hermana menor se ira a casa de unas amigas y al siguiente terminas con "compañía"

Apoyo su frente contra el pecho del más alto, si no hacia eso, la situación terminaría extraña, y darle una que otra absurda justificación a Elaine, ya no era fácil.

\- Quiero más~ - exigió molesto, alejando al castaño para tener una mejor perspectiva.

\- ¡¿M-más?! – pregunto exaltado con los colores subiendo a su rostro

\- Si~, no ha sido suficiente~.

\- ¡C-CLARO QUE L-LO HA SIDO! – grito intentando vanamente alejarse del albino. Se auto reprochaba por haberse sentado de manera tan natural entre sus piernas. – ¡Déjame ir!, ¡Tu… estúpido Ban!

\- He~, King, no seas tacaño y dame más~ - levanto ligeramente su barbilla acortando la distancia entre ambos. Los ojos carmesí desnudaban por completo al de ojos miel – y no es como que no lo haga normalmente – pero, ahora sabía que era completamente diferente, como si hubiera accionado el interruptor mimado de este.

\- No, es no. ¡Entiende, tu zorro codicioso!,- dijo estableciendo una cierta distancia como para respirar y no sentirse más cohibido – además estas en MI casa, MIS reglas.

\- Tch~, aburrido~

\- Pues disculpa, ¿no te es suficiente estar abrazados? – el ceño fruncido del albino se marcó más, brindándole una apariencia intimidante. King dejo escapar un pesado suspiro. – Tan "codicioso", siempre, siempre quieres más y más. – con sus manos tomo el rostro del albino forzándole a bajar de nuevo – Y yo obedezco ciegamente… pero lo peor de todo es… - unió sus labios en una suave caricia, alejándose lentamente y susurrando aun cerca – que no importa dónde o con quien este… solo contigo me siento, como si estuviera en donde debo estar, y así decir… "He vuelto… he vuelto a casa"

\- Khe~, eso es porque me… - sello sus labios, impidiéndole hablar, Ban sonrió satisfecho, apretando el agarre sobre el castaño, mientras este se regañaba mentalmente, aun con su rostro a punto de hervor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer. Y sip~, esto ya se descontrolo muahahaha.**

 **Un poco de BanxKing no hace daño a nadie y es bueno para el corazón ;)**

 **Además vamos mis lectores de las sombras, anímense a dejar un simpático review, créanme eso no ha matado a nadie aun… *cofcofcofauncofcof***

 **See you, READERS!**


	3. First Phrase: Chapotear en el Agua

**H-E-L-L-O, ¡MY FRIENDS!, I'AM 241L0RM3RCUR1, ¿Do you like, my little history?*English-ON*, en fin, en fin. *cofcof*, prosiguiendo con la tercera y penúltima parte de este reto tan adorable. Es que ha sido divertido, lo malo que no estamos en época pero detalles, detalles.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 _ **Este Fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Querida Estación, Nanatsu no Taizai del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEASON OF WINTER**

 **THIRD SNOWFLAKE: Chapotear en el Agua**

 **SUMMARY: La Primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina, lo cual da una perfecta oportunidad a las hadas de divertirse de un nuevo y fascinante modo con los restos de nieve.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (3/4)**

 **WORDS: 436**

* * *

Uno, dos, tres… el número exacto de saltos en aquel líquido producido por la nieve. Desde una posición segura observaba a las demás hadas jugar, y como en cuanto marcaban su tercer salto levantaban en gran cantidad el líquido, mojando a los demás y riendo a pesar de lo frio de este.

El invierno llegaba a su fin, no era que adorara u odiara la época, sino, ¿Qué diversión había en empaparse?, ciertamente, las hadas no enferman, pero tampoco es que la idea de agua helada escurriendo por su cuerpo sonara muy tentadora.

Incluso su pequeña hermana término siendo abducida por Helbram en unirse.

\- ¡Harlequin!, ¡vamos!, no seas un amargado. – el adjetivo no fue de agrado del Rey, y mucho menos la risa que secundo los adorables comentarios de su mejor amigo. – Elaine también está aquí, cuídala como se debe.

\- Oye, que no soy una niña.

\- Pff, claro, claro. – La rubia inflo las mejillas, dispuesta a vengarse del peli verde, pero un inesperado baño la silencio. – ¡Lo vez! – señalo con su dedo índice Helbram, sonriendo lo necesario para dejar ver sus colmillos.

\- ¡TU!, ¡COMO TE ATREVES!

Tanto Guardiana de la Fuente como Mejor Amigo del Rey, dieron inicio a una de las más ridículas persecuciones, que el Bosque del Rey Hada haya tenido el honor de preceder. Harlequin dejó escapar un suspiro de pesadez, levito hasta quedar en medio de la zona ocupada como pista de carrera, estaba por detenerlos, pero Helbram decidió volar hacia arriba esquivando el gran torrente de agua lanzado por Elaine que presa del enojo no reparo a quien apuntaba en verdad.

La estruendosa risa de Helbram cubrió una vez más el ambiente, Elaine intentaba disculparse con su hermano, y las demás hadas se mantuvieron calladas o resistiendo el impulso de seguir a Sir Helbram; este se acercó donde Harlequin palmeando su hombro. El castaño correspondió con un ligero estiramiento de sus labios, y en un parpadeo arrojo al peli verde contra el charco más grande hecho por la nieve derretida, el reclamo no se hizo esperar, pero aun sonriendo, Harlequin respondió.

\- Vez como estabas equivocado, yo no soy un amargado, tan solo prefiero otro tipo de diversiones. Especialmente las que implican darte un buen correctivo. – Helbram grito molesto levantándose para irse a secar. Elaine negó y fue donde su hermano. – No me mires de ese modo, tuvo lo que merecía.

\- Realmente hermano, dejen de comportarse como unos infantes.

\- Mira quien lo dice – susurro quedamente – Da igual, se le pasara pronto, después de todo, saltar en el agua de nieve es otro tonto juego humano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **¡Y si!, ¡ya vamos por el tercero!, ¡WIIII!**

 **Por si se notó, o no, lo conecte un poco con el primer drabble, sino se entiende, pues igual se disfruta la historia XDDD.**

 **A uno de terminar este pequeño reto, ¡fiu, fiu, fiu!, ¡Si se puede!**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima y el final de este despapalle! X9**


	4. Second Phrase: Ver una Película en Casa

**Hi, hi!, Concluyendo el Reto de Septiembre con un muy adorable Drabble de King.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 _ **Este Fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Querida Estación, Nanatsu no Taizai del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEASON OF WINTER**

 **FOURTH SNOWFLAKE: Ver una Película en Casa**

 **SUMMARY: Las historias románticas son tan hermosas, pero detrás de ellas siempre existe un trasfondo más cruel, el cual, más que negado debería ser aceptado. Porque incluso lo más dulce puede tener un lado amargo.**

 **STATUS: Complete (4/4)**

 **WORDS: 495**

* * *

Sus manos tiemblan a pesar de que la habitación cuenta con una temperatura apropiada. Salto en su lugar al escuchar como la puerta se abre y entra Ban cargando un tazón con palomitas de maíz y un par de bebidas.

\- A-aún están los comerciales

\- Si~, toma~ - extendió la bebida caliente, siendo recibida de inmediato con ligero asentimiento. Sentándose junto a él, abrió la propia lata de cerveza dando un gran trago al instante, y sonriendo complacido.

Finalmente la propaganda televisiva termino, regresando al programa que encontraron de casualidad, mientras buscaban algo interesante en el aparato.

La historia parecía la de un típico cliché amoroso, con sus altas y bajas, algunos momentos graciosos y llegando casi a un desenlacé trágico con posible continuación.

 _\- ¿Tú la amas? –_ pregunto la actual novia del protagonista

 _\- Lo siento_ … - responde decaído. Ella niega y sonríe con gran esfuerzo para no derramar lágrimas. – _Jamás quise que sucediera, porque yo a ti…_

 _\- Suficiente, no digas más, creo que... de algún modo lo sabia. –_ extiende su mano izquierda y retira un hermoso anillo con un diamante en forma de flor – _Ella adorara este anillo, y muy seguramente se le vea mejor._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Shhh –_ cubrió los labios del protagonista con dos de sus dedos. – _Se feliz, y… hasta pronto._

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, esa era la parte más triste de todas, ella hizo hasta lo imposible para enamorarlo, lucho tanto por él, y al final… aparece esta persona y se lo arrebata con tanta facilidad. Como si su esfuerzo no…

\- Que estupidez~ - escucha al albino, y como este cambia de canal, dejándole en un comercial de comida para mascotas. Inmediatamente el castaño con el ceño fruncido y los ligeros rastros de agua salada lo encara dispuesto a tomar el control remoto y regresar al otro canal.

\- ¡Ban!, es una bella historia porque…

\- ¿Bella historia?, son puras tonterías~

\- ¡No lo son!, además, ¡tu mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo! – grita colérico, confundiendo al albino, quien luego de un par de segundos procesa la información, relajando su expresión y volviéndola completamente seria. La respiración del castaño está completamente alterada, prueba de ello, es su pecho que sube y baja apresuradamente.

\- No es igual, porque yo fui quien cruzo la línea, te hice cosas horribles – su mirada se centró por completo en el castaño, quien, en momentos la desviaba y regresaba – Ni siquiera sé, en que momento o porque aceptaste estar conmigo. Pero de algo estoy seguro, tú no querías ver sufrir a Elaine.

\- ¿Acaso, no es deber de todo hermano desear y proteger la felicidad de su hermana menor?

-Solo tu piensas eso~ - el ambiente vuelve a endulzarse un poco, y junta su frente con la del más bajo – ¿Te arrepientes?~

\- Todo el tiempo, pero aquí me tienes. – responde, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar lo suficiente como para unir sus labios en una dulce caricia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin!**

 **OvO Si usted ha terminado de leer esta serie de Drabbles y encontrado un par de patrones y relaciones indirectas entre cada capítulo, ¡FELICIDAD, ES UN GRAN LECTOR/OBSERVADOR!**

 **Pero sino, está bien, no se preocupe, de igual modo, las historias no forzosamente deben ser leídas con un sentido de lógica cronológica entre cada uno, porque finalmente cumplen su propósito que es el de divertirse un rato.**

 **Una vez, muy agradecida de poder participar en este tipo de retos. Por una parte son muy entretenidos, y por el otro te hace escribir cuando la inspiración esta carente en la mente.**

 **SEE, YOU!**


End file.
